Sekirei The devil Factor
by Angel Arcano92
Summary: AU DMC: After the temern ni gru incident Dante travel to japan after hear of a new plot of his brother, but after saving a girl that fall of the sky he is now part of the sekirei plan. what will do Dante now that he is part of that deadly game and what is the interest of vergil with the plan? one thing is sure he will stop that madness before is too late. Harem because is sekirei


**The Devil Ashikabi**

**Disclaimer: Neither Devil May Cry or Sekirei Belong to me**

In the central offices of the Multinational MBI two men were meeting in the office of President-Why did you called me Minaka? I Hope it is not for of your stupidities because I don't have patience for them-said coldly one of the men; This was about 20 years of fair skin and white hair and pale blue eyes almost gray that conveyed a sense of coldness and incredible power dressed entirely in black except for a blue coat and armed with a Okatana that he carried in his left hand.

-As serious as ever Vergil-kun should relax or you will have wrinkles-Vergil then unsheathed his sword and put it in the neck Minaka.

Don't test my patience Minaka or you will regret it-said Vergil with a cold and threatening tone of voice

-huy that scary! Although quiet Vergil-kun I have called you to ask you to be the Ashikabi of the disciplinary squad and that your brother have arrived at the city about two hours ago-the MBI President told Vergil who sheathe Yamato and told minaka as he leave.

-Perfect i'm Meeting with them now-Minaka then starts laughing like crazy while thinking - _This is getting better with the children of the legendary sparda in the city without a doubt this game will become more interesting, I want to see how this will end_- Minaka thought while watching the city.

**/Meanwhile with Dante/**

Meanwhile in the streets of the city a man of about 20 years with silver hair and white skin, and blue almost gray eyes wearing a red coat and vest, black shirt, red pants and black boots. On his back was a huge bastard sword hidden in a guitar case and within his coat carried two guns-_Vergil I don't what you're planning but will stop before it will get out of your hands ... again_-thought Dante remembering when his brother active the temern ni gru to get the power from their fathe_r_-watch out!- At that moment he is pull out of his thoughts by a girl falling from the sky but he catches her before she hit the ground.

-This is definitely my kind of rain I just hope you don't try to shoot me in the head- Dante said, smiling at the girl. She had pale skin, brown hair and eyes and was going dressed all in black, and for weapon she has a pair of black gloves.

-Thanks for the help and don't worry I'm not going to hurt you but we should go because it's dangerous to stay here, she told the demon hunter who smiled and said confidently.

- relax babe if you are being pursued I will help you-Dante Then take one of his pistols and points to a woman who fell in front of them. She was tall with pale skin and gray hair, her eyes were dark grey and she was armed with a nodachi, she was dressed like the one that was with Dante and over that she was wearing a gray haori -Wao how many are the chances that two beautiful girls fall in front of my from the sky this must be my lucky day- commented Dante to the woman who smiled sadistically and said.

- I doubt it handsome now step aside because I have business to deal with Yume- she told Dante who unsheathed his sword and stood in combat position.

-sorry sweetheart but I think it will not do it because I have the impression that you want to cut down this fine lady with that sword of yours, but if you want to play I can be your partner-

-You know i hoped you'd say that-answered the woman before launching to attack, Dante does the same but before the two swords clashed Yume stopped them with her hands-_Incredible she stopped our attacks with her own hands Who are these girls?_ - thought the surprised demon hunter.

-That's enough Karasuba i told you that when i have an Ashikabi we will fight but not before understood!- said a furious Yume to Karasuba who just smiled and sheathe her sword.

-okay Yume but you'd better get one soon because I want to fight against you again-said dark sekirei to the old disciplinary squad leader to later say to the son of Sparda-And outsider tell me what's your name?- Dante also sheathe his sword and replied still watching her.

-My name is Dante babe and tell me something what are you and your friend are because obviously the both of you are not human - Karasuba smile slightly while Yume tensed.

-Let Me introduce myself and the girl in front of us; I am the number 04 Karasuba and she is the number 08 Yume and as you realize we are not human, but what we are you have to discover it for yourself. Until then Yume, Dante - Karasuba then jump to a roof and leave the place.

-Well I guess you could explain me what the hell is going on right-asked Dante to Yume who sigh and tried to explain the situation to the with haired man.

- I'm sorry but I cannot say anything because that would endanger Dante-san-just smiled and said, as he gave her a card.

-Take, This is my number, if you ever have problems with that girl call me and will kick her ass-said the demon hunter but is stopped by Yume who grabs his arm.

-Dante-San you believe in destiny?- asked the girl with a blush on her face, to which replied the white-haired somewhat concerned about the strange attitude of the girl.

-Uh no, I dont believe in fate why do you?- question Dante-the girl who just brought his face close to hers and said.

-We, the Sekirei seek throughout our lives for our ashikabis, our destined partners to guide them on the path of ascension and I think I finally got the mine- then she kisses Dante and he observes surprised how wings of light emerging from her back and after a few moments she breaks the kiss and says with a big smile to semi-Sekirei number 08 Yume will be yours now and forever Ashikab-sama- Dante instead just said something that expressed very well what he was thinking in that moment.

-what the hell! –

**Author Notes: and that's everything for now what do you think people I continue this fic or I leave this idea like that.**


End file.
